A Morganville vampire story - The founder's niece
by Shanni-ann
Summary: Evelyn is new to Morganville. When Amelie meets her it is obvious that they are related, so why does Amelie try and deny it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note _**

This story is a **fan fiction** of the popular **Morganville** vampire stories by **Rachel Caine**. Morganville follows a girl named Claire and her friends as they try to live in a town run by vampires and face both human's and vampire's intent on killing or harming them almost daily.

In '**The founder's niece**', the story is not based on Claire and her friends, but a vampire hybrid named Evelyn who has come to Morganville to kill Bishop in revenge for how he killed her mother. This story is set somewhere between Bite club and last breath and it is realised quite quickly that she is the niece of the founder, Amelie.

Although this story has the same characters as 'Morganville' I did **not** write Morganville and this is only a **fan fiction** that shows how one person can change how the characters are.

Evelyn

**_Chapter One_**

Evelyn was use to moving around a lot, but this time it felt different. And as she stared at the border of Morganville Texas with its sun faded sign, she shivered a little internally. There was a strange power surrounding the place that made her feel tense, sighing she put the new Mercedes in gear and drove over the town limits.

'Damn' she whispered to herself as the sign on the border shrank into the distance. If one thing she had heard about the town was true, there was no going back now. With that thought still in her mind though she still wanted to turn around and forget she'd ever come. Her heart was beating fast and she had the gut wrenching feeling that she was being hunted.

The sun was setting into pre-dusk when Evelyn was stopped by the police. She cussed under her breath and glanced at the wing mirror, noting the pale grey of her eyes with a small nod of approval.

'May I see your licence please?' The cop looked at her critically while she got it out and handed it to him. He nodded slightly and handed it back

'May I go now please? It's just that I'm in a bit of a hurry...' He narrowed his eyes at her, glanced at the last dying rays of sunlight and nodded.

Founder's square was brightly lit and looked warm and welcoming, if you were a vampire. Driving to town hall she stopped near one of the guards, another vampire. 'I need to speak with Amelie please.' Evelyn watched as she hesitated before shaking her head

'No one can go into town hall at night without an appointment, come back in the morning' Evelyn sighed and got out of the car, in heels she was nearly the same height as the guard.

'I need to see her now, either let me go in or take me to her, I don't particularly care which.' She waited until the guard reluctantly nodded her head and called someone over to take her place. As they got into town hall Evelyn was stopped by the guard.

'What is your name and why do you want to talk with the founder?' A small smile crept onto her face at the lateness of the questions; she'd expected them a little sooner. The guard did not see the funny side.

'I expected you to ask a little earlier to be quite honest with you; my name is Evelyn, though I cannot tell you why I want to speak with Amelie as, no offence, it does not concern you in the slightest.' Evelyn yelped a little in alarm as she was pushed into a wall, the guard was holding her by the arms just above her elbows, her nails digging into Evelyn's arms hard enough to draw blood. As panic began to riot inside her, Instinct took over and without thinking, Evelyn hissed at the guard as a warning, her fangs snapping down; milky white and translucent they looked like the canines of an arctic fox. Her normally grey eyes were a dark blue that seemed to hold their own light.

'That is quite enough.' Evelyn looked round sharply, her eyes having already gone back to their usual pale grey only to see a young woman stood watching them calmly. She was both familiar and unfamiliar to Evelyn 'Elizabeth you may go with a warning to keep your temper under control. And you' she turned pale grey eyes on Evelyn who's heart started beating a little faster 'may follow me' As the new woman walked away Elizabeth let go of Evelyn's arms which stung from where her nails had dug into her. Evelyn began to follow who she assumed was the founder, though she hesitated as she looked back at Elizabeth with dark blue eyes narrowed in agitation and let a growl rip through her chest before leaving the guard stood rooted to the spot.

Once in Amelie's office the founder turned to Evelyn calmly 'Why do you wish to see me child?' Evelyn raised her eyebrow in mild surprise.

'And why founder; do you believe me to be a child?' Amelie gave her a cold stare; Evelyn looked down for a moment, collected her thoughts, and carried on 'I wish to know the location of Mr. Bishop.'

Amelie's eyes narrowed fractionally as she sat down behind her desk.

'Why do you seek him child?' Under normal circumstances Evelyn would have looked away from that cold stare, would have wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, or she would have wanted to say forget it and drive away now, but the burning hatred that came with thinking of Bishop, the desire to get revenge, Rooted her to the spot and made her braver.

'I want to throw him a birthday party...' apparently Amelie didn't understand the sarcasm much and raised her eyebrows at her 'that was sarcasm, I really want to see him so I can put a stake in his heart' Evelyn aid simply.

Amelie looked at her furiously, her eyes blazing in anger.

'No human is permitted to kill a vampire' Evelyn tilted her head back and laughed. A harsh, bitterly sad sound that was scary enough on its own. When she looked back at Amelie, her eyes were feverishly bright, her hands clenched into fists as she walked over to lean against the windowsill.

'I guess it is an awfully good thing I am not human then isn't it Amelie? Besides' She glanced back at Amelie 'he is my grandfather, I can do as I wish, is that not how it works among any species? An eye for an eye and all that?'

Evelyn turned so she stood against the windowsill and tilted her head to the side a little in curiosity as Amelie hid her surprise.

'You cannot be anything but human, I can smell your blood, and I can hear your heartbeat'

'Ah, so it comes down to this does it? I'm the only vampire in the world with a heartbeat and that automatically makes me a human? Well maybe you should ask Bishop about my grandmother, and my mother, your half-sister for that matter. You may be surprised at what you find out' Amelie stood and faced Evelyn in one smooth motion; she was beyond pissed and looked like she was a heartbeat from killing Evelyn. Something in Evelyn died at the sight; her eyes were oddly bright again, but she didn't blink as she faced Amelie with bravery she no longer felt.

'I do not have a sister, you are not a vampire and the next time you mention killing one...' she flitted to stand in front of Evelyn who didn't move an inch and lowered her voice to a harsh whisper 'I'll kill you myself. Now get out of my sight.'

Evelyn closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as a hot tear fell from her eyelashes, taking a shaky breath and willed the tremor running through her to subside. The words had been a harsh blow and Evelyn felt it as harshly as she had seen her mother die. She drew a shaking hand across her cheek and wiped away the pale red tear tracks before looking at Amelie again 'Okay, I'll go, but know that...' She stopped and looked at the door as someone she had not seen in over a hundred years came in. Oliver.

'Amelie, I need...' He stopped and looked at Evelyn in mild surprise 'Evelyn? Well I can honestly say this is a pleasant surprise, what has brought you to Morganville?' Evelyn flashed the briefest of smiles at him.

'Well if it isn't one of my favourite people. How are you? And to answer your question, I came when I got word that my dear old grandfather, Bishop was here. When I get here...' She paused and turned dark lapis lazuli blue eyes on Amelie, noting the flicker of surprise 'His daughter threatens to kill me if I ever talk of killing him again. Evelyn turned and walked out of the office, once outside she shifted into a soot black crow and flew towards the old abandoned hospital.

Okay this is the first chapter, I hope you like it. I will accept constructive critisism, but please bare in mind this is the first fanfiction I've ever done. More chapters to come

Shanni x


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie

**_Chapter Two_**

I watched as Evelyn walked out of my office without so much as a backward glance. My face was neutral, but inside I was reeling.

'You have messed up this time Amelie' I looked at Oliver in cool surprise, his eyes were a muddy red, his hands balled into fists.

'Are you going to explain that or just stand there looking as though you'd like to throttle me?'

'Evelyn is the only hybrid in the world!' He spat in anger. 'Half vampire, half shape-shifter and you hurt and reject her as family when Bishop drained her mother in front of her eyes. Now you tell me how that wouldn't kill her inside.'

I didn't show the true shock his words caused me. For Oliver to stand up in her defence was odd enough, but for him to say what he had...A hybrid, the only hybrid in the world. I looked back at Oliver taking a breath that my body no longer needed.

'She cannot be family though, it's not possible' He merely laughed and shook his head at my protest.

'That is something you will have to ask her when, or should I say if, she comes back after how you treated her.'

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door and I knew who it was before the door was opened.

'Come in Claire.'

Claire came in looking between me and Oliver with a nervous glance. Claire was one of the few humans which I felt as though I should protect...She was always honest and the work she had done with Myrnin kept my faith that she would help us. 'Can I help you Claire?'

'I don't know if you know, but a girl was asking where she could find you, thought you should know.' She said quietly

'What did she look like?' I asked. There was a tightness in my chest, a feeling of panic that felt oddly normal.

'Erm...Kinda small...blonde hair, pale grey eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket'

'Where will she go Oliver' I turned to him with the shadow of a plea for help. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I wouldn't like what I heard.

'Well we're lucky I know her so well' he said before turning and walking out of the office. I went to follow and after a small hesitation, told Claire to come as well...It would be safer for Claire if she wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn

**_Chapter Three_**

Evelyn sat on the edge of the roof of the old hospital, her legs crossed under her as she looked at the crescent mood that was shining bright, making the desert shine silver in its light. She took a breath of the warm air and smiled faintly. Her headphones were in and the volume turned up to block out all other sounds with one of her favourite songs, Whisper by Evenescence. So she didn't hear the footsteps on the ground at the bottom of the hospital, or the beating of three human hearts, but she did sense someone approaching her from behind and took out the headphones before turning and facing whoever it was. The guy was, in all fairness, completely hot. His blonde hair was slightly long, and his pale blue eyes were bright and honest.

'Hi I'm Michael, Michael Glass.' He flashed a smile at her and she gave a small smile in return.

'Evelyn' she said. He nodded and lent against the wall by the door and she couldn't help but notice that it blocked her retreat. She frowned at him and a pale flush came to his cheeks.

'I'm sorry, but Amelie wants to talk to you and she thinks you might try to leave...'I growled under my breath and turned away.

'Why shouldn't I? She said she'd kill me if I spoke of killing Bishop and she rejected me as family. So tell me why, give me one good reason I should stay She glanced over her shoulder at him.

'Because whether you are mad at her or not she is still family and she wants to talk' Evelyn threw her head back and laughed until she nearly cried. Her emotions were scattered to the wind.

'She doesn't care about me Michael, I tried...I really did and you know what it felt like?' She stood and started walking towards him slowly until she was stood directly in front of him, looking up at him 'It felt like watching my mom die all over again. I...' Tears dripped from her eye lashes and left pale red streaks down her cheeks. Before either of them could speak Michael's phone rang and he answered it with an apologetic half smile.

'Michael they just got here, try to keep her there, Amelie will be there in a couple of minutes.'

Evelyn swore under her breath and walked to the edge of the roof.

'Michael let me leave or I'll jump...I swear to god I will Michael just let me go!' Evelyn failed to bite back the sob that rose in her throat and wiped the tear tracks off her cheeks in self annoyance, she looked at the ground below the hospital and saw Amelie, Oliver and was that Myrnin? She looked at Michael furiously 'Too late' she said quietly and with that, she jumped. She heard Michael's shout but ignored it as she focused on changing her shape before she hit the floor. As she fell, Evelyn's form shifted and changed, becoming a crow she started beating her wings hard before she hit the floor and managed to slow the descent enough to fly around a couple of times before landing and changing once more to a human. She could hear Michael coming down the stairs of the hospital. Evelyn looked around, her eyes finding Amelie as Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her before beginning to walk away.

'Evelyn wait!' Amelie grabbed her arm and before she registered what she was doing, Evelyn had spun around, grabbed the founder around the throat and thrown her to the floor before revealing fangs sharp enough to kill. She stopped and had the satisfaction of seeing Amelie go paper white, her eyes dilating in response to the threat.

'You made your choice; you didn't want to know me then, so why do you want to know me now?' Evelyn's anger had crumbled and left her feeling empty. Holding out her hand she helped Amelie to her feet before turning to look at Michael who had just appeared and so failed see who hit her and sent her to the ground. When she did get a look at them it was another guy, about Michael's age with longish brown hair and brown eyes. Evelyn started to push him off of her but froze wide-eyed as she saw he was holding a stake over her heart. Something snapped inside her and she growled at him, her eyes turning jade green as her fangs sharpened.

'Shane, move off her now please' the guy pinning her to the ground looked round at Amelie before shrugging and getting up. Evelyn got to her feet and looked around herself.

'You haven't changed a bit Evelyn, I have missed you ma belle' Evelyn turned and hugged Myrnin, Her head only just coming to his chin.

'Hello Myrnin, it has been too long' she said quietly. Evelyn took a step back and regarded him with a fond smile. He'd been her tutor, her trainer, her companion, but mostly he'd been her friend. She'd learnt most of what she knew from him from languages, to fighting, to alchemy and used most of what she knew on a daily basis. He'd saved her life and stuck by her when she'd nearly died. Evelyn heard Amelie take a hesitant step towards her and looked at her sharply, her fangs lengthening.

'Can we talk?' She said. Evelyn growled at her, a shocking rasp of sound that ripped through her chest.

'Ma belle; calm down, She only wants to talk. I'll come too, if you like' Evelyn glanced at him and nodded before taking his hand and following Amelie to her car. Evelyn hesitated before getting into the car after Myrnin.

Back in Amelie's office Evelyn was far from relaxed and as she paced Amelie watched her with bemused grey eyes. Clearing her throat Amelie went to speak, but Evelyn cut her off 'you want to know how we are related, why you didn't know about me and my mother and why I hate Bishop with a passion, am I right?' Amelie looked stunned, but Myrnin just smiled.

'As perceptive as always Evelyn' Amelie silenced him with a sharp look

'Yes I do want to know that'

Evelyn sat down next to Myrnin. 'When Bishop was still human he had an affair with my grandmother' Amelie gave her a hard look and Evelyn growled 'Do you want to know this or not?' she asked annoyed at the interruption. Amelie nodded and Evelyn continued 'her child, my mother grew up in safety because Bishop didn't know she existed and when she was old enough, she married someone from her village. She didn't know he was a shape-shifter and she fell pregnant with me, but at this point Bishop was a vampire.

'When he realised he had another child he went searching for her.' Evelyn paused to have a drink of coke 'When he found her he offered her the chance of becoming a vampire, he pretended he didn't care if she wanted to stay human, but when she refused to become a vampire, he turned her anyway.' She laughed a little bitterly

'He didn't know she was pregnant with me, but when I was born he tried to turn me too, momma protected me and for a while he stayed away...' Evelyn smiled at the memory of her mother. Slightly curly blonde hair, pale grey eyes –the exact shade of grey as Evelyn's- and her gentle smile she had when she looked at her daughter. Hatred churned in her stomach when Evelyn thought of how brutally she'd been killed.

'You don't have to say anymore if you don't want too' Evelyn glanced at Myrnin and smiled before finishing her drink

'She needs to know this Myrnin' He nodded and sat back in his chair, staring out of the window. Evelyn looked back at Amelie and finished the story as quickly and as painlessly as she could

'When I was 15 he came back and when my mom said she wasn't interested in joining him, he killed her in a blind rage, I came home just as her life ended and have wanted him to die since.' Amelie was deep in thought for a few moments and Evelyn sat and waited for her questions while rolling her empty coke bottle between her hands.

'Why did I never know?' Evelyn looked back at Amelie with the ghost of a smile

'He never wanted you to know' she said softly 'it was easier to keep you on your own that way' the questions and answers carried on that way between them for an hour until Amelie understood everything and Evelyn was only surprised by one question at the end.

'Evelyn? Can you become any animal you like?' Amelie asked quietly with a shine of curiosity in her eyes.

'Yes, most animals are easy to shift into, with practice. Why do you ask?' She tilted her head to the side a little in curiosity as she watched Amelie.

'Will you shift into something now? I was always curious about shape-shifters, but never met one' Amelie smiled at her as Evelyn nodded and took off her jacket.

'What would you like to see?' Amelie hesitated and glanced at the window as a dog howled some way off.

'Can you become a wolf?' Evelyn nodded and focused on shifting her energy into wolf form and letting her shape change. Within a minute Evelyn was sat in front of Amelie as a wolf. She'd heard that a shape-shifter that can become a wolf is unique to his or her own. The colour of their fur resembles everything that makes that person who they are. Evelyn's wolf was sleek black with a white tip at the end of her tail, pale blue eyes and grey-white smudges on her paws. She could pass as a large dog and had often been able to walk around towns and cities as a wolf. She shifted back and put her jacket back on.

'That was amazing' Amelie said before smiling at Evelyn. Something sparkled in her eyes, but it was quickly hidden.

'Is there a hotel I can stay in?' Amelie nodded her head before picking up the phone and excusing herself. Evelyn sat back down next to Myrnin and lent her head on his shoulder, shifting so much in one day had exhausted her. She didn't realise when she fell asleep.

Do you think Amelie is beginning to accept that Evelyn is her niece?

Please let me know what you think of it so far

Shanni x


	4. Chapter 4

Myrnin

**_Chapter Four_**

I zoned out of Evelyn's story, I'd heard how her mother had died and didn't need to feel the pity or rage again, I'd stayed with her for years and had grown to love her, she was bright, inquisitive, brave and always honest. When she and Amelie started the questions and answers, I paid more attention to them. Wanted to know how Amelie would react to the answers Evelyn had and when she shifted I couldn't help but be amazed again at the way she seemed to have complete control over every muscle, tendon and bone in her body, commanding it to become something else until she was in the form she desired.

Looking at her now she looked so small and vulnerable in sleep and hate filled me at the thought of how much Bishop had hurt her.

As Amelie came in I looked up at her

'There aren't...' She stopped when she realised Evelyn was asleep and looked at me curiously.

'How are you two so close?' I smiled at her and shifted Evelyn so she'd be more comfortable.

'When she was living in Ireland she nearly died, I looked after her for a while until she was okay, but then she wanted to learn so much and it was enjoyable to see how...' I hesitated, not sure how to phrase how much I enjoyed watching her learn all she could about the world

'She was enthusiastic about learning, she's bright, inquisitive, and she has a wicked sense of humour, it was just a privilege to teach her.'

'How did she nearly die?' I could see Amelie wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to this, and I was hesitant to tell her.

'She was suspected of being part of a cult of some kind and one of the villagers took a knife at her. Evelyn hadn't expected she'd be attacked.' I sighed and Amelie looked slightly appalled. I changed the topic as the one we were on made me angry

'Where is she staying? I need to get back and she can't just be left here...' Amelie looked at me coldly before picking up the phone again.

'Elizabeth, yes, how did Evelyn get here?' She listened for a moment 'Is it in the garage? Okay thank you' I watched as she put the phone down and turned to me.

'Can you bring Evelyn to the garage? We'll take her car back to my house and she can stay there with me.

What do you think? You think Myrnin **Might **have feelings for Evelyn?

Shanni x


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn

**_Chapter Five_**

When she woke up the first thing Evelyn registered were the voices. Amelie was talking to someone and she didn't recognise the second voice. Scratch that, she didn't even know where she was.

Sitting up she realised she was in a bedroom and her confusion grew. Frowning she looked at the door as Amelie walked in.

'Oh I wasn't aware you were awake, you've been asleep for the best part of...' She glanced at the clock 'Oh, around 14 hours. I brought you to my house after I left the office'

Evelyn nodded and looked around the room. Getting up she went to the window and looked out, being careful not to let the sunlight hit Amelie.

'I wouldn't have believed we were related' Evelyn let the curtain fall back into place and turned to look at Amelie as she walked over to stand in front of her. 'Not unless I'd seen you for myself.' She tilted Evelyn's face up and looked at her eyes.

'Our eyes are same colour, the hair colour is the same and the way you present yourself' Evelyn laughed and slipped a necklace from around her neck. 'Myrnin thinks very highly of you' Amelie sat down on the bed and watched Evelyn as she walked around the room.

'Erm...Amelie? Where is my car? It has my things in it and I need to change and get a shower...' Evelyn stopped and looked at Amelie

'Your car is outside, I drove it here last night and I'll have your things brought up. Now I will leave you to get a shower, besides, I have some things to attend too.' Amelie smiled before leaving the room and leaving Evelyn to her thoughts.

The shower was hot and soothed a tension within Evelyn and made her feel relaxed for the first time in weeks. When she was clean and her hair was dry and slightly curled, Evelyn got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and high heeled boots. She put on minimal foundation, eye liner and mascara. In one boot she had a silver throwing knife, she never went anywhere without it.

Downstairs Amelie had a glass of blood in one hand while she looked over some official looking paper that Evelyn assumed was to do with some part of Morganville. Amelie looked up as Evelyn pulled a face at the contents of the glass.

'Do you not drink blood?' Amelie asked in a tone between surprise and curiosity and when Evelyn nodded she looked confused until Evelyn explained.

'I do drink it, and it doesn't taste too bad, but the smell...makes me kinda nauseous. It smells of rust...and sugar and cinnamon, what?' Amelie shook her head and when Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her Amelie laughed before finishing her drink and standing up.

'Would you like to eat or drink anything before we go?' Evelyn shook her head and watched as Amelie collected the paperwork and put it in a folder.

'Where are we going?' Evelyn looked around the kitchen before glancing back at Amelie as she turned back to face her.

'I have to go to a meeting; you may come with me if you like?' Evelyn thought that over for a moment before shaking her head. When she looked at Amelie again, her eyes were a pale violet.

'Can I go and see Myrnin then?' she asked hopefully.

'Yes, but he may have his assistant with him. Young Claire, I believe you know who she is.' Evelyn nodded and smiled at Amelie before a thought occurred to her

'Er...Where is Myrnin?' Amelie thought for a moment

'Hmm, I'll take you too him before going to my meeting.' Evelyn looked at her confused as she walked over to a blank stretch of wall and stood there staring at it, when she beckoned for Evelyn to go to her, she was even more confused. Sighing, Amelie took her hand and pulled her _into_ the wall. There was a moment of pressure, a feeling of falling in icy coldness and then, she was stood in a lab and Myrnin was looking at them like he had known they were coming.

'Ah Evelyn, how nice to see you ma belle, this is Claire' he gestured to a young girl, a little older then Evelyn's physical appearance 'Claire, this is Evelyn' Claire smiled and said hello before continuing with, whatever she was doing.

'Myrnin, I have a meeting and Evelyn asked if she could see you, I trust you do not mind her being with you for a while?' Evelyn looked up at Amelie and then at Myrnin

'Of course not; only, would you be able to help Claire and me for a while please?' He looked at Evelyn a little hopefully and looked delighted when she nodded.

'Claire, when you leave, could you take Evelyn with you, I'll meet you at the Glass house, I need to talk to all of you' Claire nodded and Amelie turned to Evelyn 'I will see you later at the glass house'

Evelyn nodded and Amelie gave her the briefest of smiles before she left.

Evelyn sat on one of the tables and helped Myrnin and Claire sort through books that would be useful and ones that could go to the library.

You look a lot like Amelie...'Evelyn looked round at Claire who was watching her curiously. Shrugging she looked at the book she had in her hand, it was hand written in Latin.

'She's my aunt' Evelyn said simply before glancing at her only to see Claire looking at her in shock,

'I didn't know she had any other biological family besides Bishop' Claire hesitated before saying anything else 'Are you related to Bishop as well?' Evelyn froze, her heart beating painfully hard in her chest; it wasn't beating fast, just hard. She looked up at Claire and nodded once. She turned away from Claire's look of shock and caution. Pulling her knees to her chest Evelyn rested her head on them and stared into the middle distance, lost in her own thoughts.

As the day came towards its end Myrnin came back and stopped when he saw a tortoiseshell cat sat on the table.

'Claire? Why is there a...Oh sorry I didn't realise it was you Evelyn.' The cat was gone and in its place was Evelyn. She was smiling, though her eyes said how troubled she was.

'Myrnin I'm going home now, bye' Claire called Evelyn shook off her unhappiness and got off the table, when she was next to Claire she sighed almost silently and waved to Myrnin before turning to leave, once again through the wall, but this time she came out in an unfamiliar place. The layout of the house was the same as Amelie's (As far as she could tell) but the style was so different it was laughable. Claire motioned for Evelyn to follow her as she went down the hall.

'I'm home, and it's not my night to cook' Evelyn and Claire both looked at the door as a girl dressed head to toe in goth came in and threw her keys into an antique ashtray. When she turned to face them, she stopped when her eyes fell on Evelyn.

'Err...Hi, Claire who's your friend and does Michael know you brought someone back with you?' Claire looked at Evelyn before turning back to Goth girl.

'No I just got in, Evelyn this is Eve, Eve this is Evelyn, Amelie's Niece' Eve looked at Evelyn and nodded, Evelyn looked down at the floor.

'Amelie said to bring Evelyn with me and she'd meet us here later' she shrugged and motioned for Evelyn to follow her into a room that could only be the living room where Michael and Shane were sat playing a game.

Evelyn only remembered who they were when they turned and looked right at her.

'Claire, why did you bring the psycho home with you?' Shane said before getting up and moving so he was stood next to Claire.

'Shane! Don't be rude, Amelie told me to bring her here and she'd meet us later' Shane gave Evelyn a weird look and pulled Claire over to the sofa. Eve walked off and Evelyn felt oddly alone, Sighing she looked up and saw Michael watching her a little sympathetically.

'You okay kiddo?' She laughed and shook her head

'I'm okay, sorry I shouted at you at the hospital...' Michael smiled and stood up

'That's okay, you were stressed and upset' he said before smiling again and walking out.

For Evelyn it was an un-nerving wait for Amelie, Shane kept watching her like he expected her to bite, Michael and Eve were gone and Claire had fallen asleep next to Shane. Looking up she found that once again Shane was giving her an odd look.

'Could you please stop staring at me like that?' She asked, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the stairs and then back at her

'You look a lot like Amelie you know.' Shane stated it simply, but he was eyeing her like she was someone he mistrusted, and that...hurt.

Evelyn Sighed a little in defeat closed her eyes and lent her head back against the wall.

'She's my aunt' Opening her eyes again she saw the blank look on Shane's face, it was almost worth feeling alone to see such utter shock, but thinking about it, it wasn't too good being so alone.

'So you're a vampire? How come you can become a bird and no one else can?' His question was simple, but it made her cautious

'I'm not a full vampire' Evelyn said quietly, she didn't want to say too much in case it was used against her later 'I'm only half vampire, half shape-shifter...' Shane was watching –if possible– even more curiously

'Shape shifter? What's that then, you can just change into an animal?' he asked and Evelyn could see he was just curious and there wasn't any hint of a threat from him, she relaxed a bit

'Well, to be honest, I can become pretty much any animal I like, cat, dog...Leopard' She grinned at him and he smiled a little in return. Just a little smile, but it made a difference.

'Evelyn? Ah you are here I see. Good' Evelyn looked up to see Amelie coming down the stairs and could honestly say she was thrilled to have Amelie with her. She smiled at her and Amelie smiled back, a smile that held genuine warmth. Amelie turned to look at Shane and the newly awoken Claire.

'I needed to talk to all four of you;

Though I doubt you really need to know what I am going to say' as she said it she turned and looked back at the stairs where Eve and Michael were coming down, Evelyn went and stood next to Amelie, unknowingly seeking comfort from being near her.

Claire was the first of the housemates to respond to Amelie

'Are you here about our status as neutrals?' Amelie merely raised an elegant eyebrow at her, but otherwise, didn't reply.

'I think you may have forgotten that as long as you do not disturb either side too much, your place as neutrals is secure enough

No I need to tell you that there is something making the local humans edgy, I would like you, as humans, to find out what' she looked at them all in turn before Shane broke the tension

'Okay, so long as they don't turn violent' He shrugged and looked at Claire, Eve and Michael in turn 'what do you think Mikey?'

Michael nodded and so did Eve and Claire. Evelyn looked at Amelie as she turned to go

'So long as you remain careful, you should be safe enough. If you need anything, ask Oliver to aid you, or Myrnin'

As Amelie turned to go Evelyn waved a little to the four people in the house before catching back up to Amelie.

'Are we going back to yours now?' Evelyn asked quietly. Amelie looked round at her before nodding.

'Yes we're going home now.' Evelyn didn't say anything at the suggestion that it was now her home too; she hadn't called anywhere home for longer than a year at a time. Once they went through the wall –she needed to ask Amelie how that worked she relaxed at the already familiar house that was where Amelie lived.

'Amelie?' Evelyn stopped as Amelie looked at her questioningly.

'When I said you were my aunt to Claire, why did she become wary of me?' Evelyn looked up to see Amelie was deep in thought.

'I'm not sure, but do not worry about it too much, I'm sure she just needs to come around to the idea. She smiled at me before walking into the kitchen

'Yeah, maybe...' Evelyn whispered.


End file.
